memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Incursion
A series of terrorist attacks leads Kathryn Jemison on a mission to deal with the culprit. Nothing is as it seems, as the starship USS Voyager becomes entangled in a battle against a dangerous new enemy intent on conquering the Federation. With alliances tested, relationships strained and differing motives clashing, how costly will the thirst for revenge prove? Summary Prologue During early 2265, on the class M planet Pionar, Captain Kathryn Jemison and Tuvek are testing their new survey drone. They have the drone survey the terrain while staying out of site of the planet's inhabitants. So far, the drone performs normally, then suddenly, something goes wrong as the drone begins attacking the Pionars, much to the surprise of the two Starfleet officers. Meanwhile, Alex Tyson and Jaesa Aurora are collecting samples on the mountain above when Jemison informs them of the situation, using the communicator. Tyson and Aurora quickly board a shuttlecraft and head to the scene. As the Pionars run in horror, Jemison and Tuvek try to get the drone under control to no success. Tyson and Aurora arrive in the shuttle as the drone continues the attack. Tyson tries to ram the drone with the shuttle, but the drone fires on the shuttle, severely damaging it. Tyson and Aurora are forced to abandon the shuttle. Jemison and Tuvek try to stop the drone with their phasers, but the drone then turns on them, forcing them to jump off a cliff into the ocean. Using miniprops and breathing apparatuses, they swim to the ''Voyager'' and enter thru an airlock on the secondary hull. The officers return to the bridge. The drone is still attacking the Pionars, threatening to destroy their village. The only way they can destroy the drone is by revealing themselves to use the ship's weapons, which would violate the Prime Directive. But Jemison sees no other choice. The Pionars are shocked when they see Voyager rising out of the ocean. A single torpedo is fired, which destroys the drone, and they make their getaway. Jemison is satisfied that the threat has been neutralized, but Tuvek is concerned the violation of the Prime Directive will be a steep price to pay. The Pionars begin to worship an image of Voyager they have drawn as their savior. Act One The stardate is 2265.48, Back on Earth, at a Starfleet division in Hong Kong, Commander Lao approaches one of his scientist. He tells her another one of her drones has been reported to have gone rogue. She tries to assure him they are just minor glitches. Lao however, doesn't believe her. He revokes her access and tells her an investigation will be conducted. Meanwhile, Back in San Francisco, Jemison is woken up from her apartment by a call on her communicator from Starfleet. She and Tuvek are summoned to the office of her father, Admiral Michael Jemison. Jemison is convinced its about the incident on Pionar, Tuvek concurs, stating the violation of the Prime Directive. When they arrive, Admiral Jemison reveals their problem with the survey drone was one of many incidents and Starfleet Command is investigating. Jemison then dismisses Tuvek to talk to his daughter alone. Jemison then reveals he knows about the violation of the Prime Directive. After a brief argument, Jemison's father reveals he was the one who convinced command to give her the Voyager and he doesn't want her to throw that away. Back in Hong Kong, the unknown scientist prepares a little robot. Not long after, the robot arrives at the Reliant Memorial Archive and makes its way below the archive. Wondering through the site, the robot is discovered by two security guards. As they confront it, the robot suddenly detonates, causing a massive explosion at the Reliant Archive. At Starfleet Headquarters, Jemison is met by her father, who apologizes for what happened earlier. He tells her that he'd always been proud of her and that he convinced command to give her the Voyager, "cause every captain needs the right ship." Suddenly, headquarters comes under attack by drones who teleport into the building. As officers take cover, security personnel combat the drones. However, as they destroy one drone, more appear, adapting to the guards' phaser rifles. Jemison takes up a phaser rife from a fallen gaurd and fires at the drones. As Jemison fires at the drones, her father is fatally shot, and Tuvek pulls him to safety. The attack finally ends when the drones beam away. Tuvek forms a mind meld with Admiral Jemison right before he dies. Jemison then arrives, and breaks down at the death of her father. Meanwhile, the drones materialize on a completely different planet, where a large number of drones and the mysterious scientist are waiting. Act Two Jemison is recovering emotionally from the attack in her apartment, when she gets a call from Tuvek. Kaylah was investigating a dead drone, and found it had been installed with a portable transwarp beaming device. Its destination is set to Lidar, a planet that lies on the frontier. Jemison and Tuvek head for Starfleet Headquarters, and they tell Admiral Marcus Bridger, who calls a meeting in his office. Bridger reveals the person behind both attacks in Hong Kong and Starfleet Headquarters: Alice Porter, a Starfleet science officer who has gone rogue. The officers look over images of the attack in Hong Kong, where thirty-eight people are dead. Bridger reveals what Jemison and Tuvek have told him and believes Porter is on Lidar as well. Fearing Porter is planning a full-scale attack on the Federation, Bridger dispatches ships to go to Lidar. While everyone leaves for their ships, Bridger has Jemison stay for a moment. He is concerned with sending Jemison after the loss of her father, but Jemison assures him that she is fine to go. He then comes clean about the true nature of Porter's target in Hong Kong. She bombed a new branch of Section 31, which was researching weapons and tactics for a potential attack from other quadrants. The meeting with Bridger delays Voyager's departure. As they prepare to return to Voyager on a shuttlecraft, Tuvek expresses curiosity about Porter's capabilities to produce such advance drones. Thacker joins them, telling Jemison she missed her check up, which Jemison says he can do when they're on the ship. They are joined by Dr. Sarah Wallace, a technician specialist who has been assigned to Voyager for their mission. When they arrive on Voyager, Tuvek heads immediately to the bridge, while Jemison talks with Kaylah in engineering, asking if she has discovered anything else about the drones. Other than the fact that they are very unusual, Kaylah tells Jemison she has not. Jemison returns to the bridge with Aurora in the turbolift. They depart Starbase 1 and leave for Lidar to join the other ships. Jemison issues an all-hand call with general orders for the mission: to capture Alice Porter and prevent anymore attacks against the Federation. Tuvek then goes back to engineering, where he confronts Sarah Wallace. She had lied to Jemison; she had not been assigned to the Voyager by Bridger and demands to know why she is really on the ship. Before she can give her reason, Tuvek is called back to the bridge, Voyager has arrived at Lidar. As they disengage warp drive, Voyager finds itself in a debris field of the other seven Starfleet ships which arrived shortly before they did. At the direction of Jemison, Tyson is able to navigate his way through the debris with minimal damage. A large sphere-shaped starship attacks Voyager, which takes heavy damage. Voyager fires torpedoes at the sphere, which seem to disable it. With the ship temporarily immobilized by the damage, Jemison recruits Tuvek, Kaylah, and security chief Marsha Lin to go aboard the sphere with her. She gives Tyson command for the first time. Thacker is concerned, but Jemison is sure Tyson is up to the task. They use the transporter to beam aboard the sphere. The away team discover the ship is full of drones, most of whom are in stasis. The few active drones take no notice of the team, and ignore them. Kaylah discovers the ship has been severely damaged and the drones seem to be using their collective mental focus to try to repair it. Lin notices the drones linkup and suggest vandalizing the ship's systems could hinder the drones. Jemison oversees the experimental destruction of one of the distribution nodes, requiring the combined phaser power of Tuvek and Lin. The distribution causes the drones to become energized but the team manages to destroy two more nodes. The team disables several approaching drones but they soon adapt to their phaser frequencies. The team beams back to Voyager with one of the disabled drones. Voyager fires more torpedoes at the sphere, destroying it. The drone is taken to medbay, where Thacker and Wallace (after Tuvek revealed the truth to Jemison) examines it. They discover the drone is part organic. What they find astounding is that Porter appears to have developed the technology to link artificial intelligence directly into the humanoid brain. To prevent it from contacting other drones, Jemison has Thacker and Wallace sever the drones connection to the others. The drone is then taking to the brig. The drone reveals her name is Eighteen. Jemison questions her on Porter's location. Eighteen reveals Porter is constructing their ultimate weapon at the decommissioned Io Facility in orbit around Jupiter. Jemison contacts Starfleet Headquarters and informs Bridger what Eighteen has told her about the Io Facility. Bridger decides to go and investigate himself. Voyager is still in orbit near Lidar, on the bridge, Aurora comes across a file and discovers Eighteen's real name is Jane Larson, a human Starfleet scientist who disappeared 10 years ago. Meanwhile, Bridger heads to Jupiter to find the decommissioned shipyard is in operation. Inside, he discovers the drones working on something that alarms him. Back on Voyager, Jemison and Tuvek return to Eighteen for answers. Eighteen reveals she was Jane Larson, but was assimilated into a drone. She reveals they are the Borg, a pseudo-species of cybernetic beings from the Delta Quadrant and Porter is their leader. She explains they were traveling between quadrants when something went wrong with their transwarp conduit. Their ship was found adrift by Admiral Bridger after the Kazon incident, and their leader was taken. Bridger wanted to use Porter's intellect to prepare for anymore outside threats. Unaware that this allowed the Borg access to all of Starfleet's intelligence and technology. Jemison tries to appeal to Eighteen's humanity, stating that she is human also, but Eighteen says she is Borg. Jemison shows her a photo of her former self, stating this is who she really is, which seems to reach Eighteen. A ship approaches Voyager from warp. Jemison has Eighteen moved to medbay under heavy guard. The ship is a Borg-built ship, Borg Type 02. Jemison is hailed by Porter, who reveals her true identity, the Borg Queen. The queen reveals she has captured Bridger. She has Bridger reveal the truth before killing him in front of the Voyager crew. The queen then moves to assimilate the Voyager, but Jemison orders Tyson to go to warp and head for Yorktown Starbase. Voyager tries to make it to Yorktown (aware the Dreadnought-class has the ability to engage ships at warp speed). Indeed, Borg Type 02 catches up with Voyager, and proceeds to fire on the other ship; an initial volley from the Borg ship causes a major hull breach in engineering aboard Voyager, killing dozens of crewmembers, before a second volley cripples Voyager's starboard nacelle, causing the ship to drop out of warp outside Yorktown. The Borg ship then locks onto Voyager with a tractor beam that drains its shields and proceeds cutting into its hull with a cutting beam. Before Type 02 can finish off Voyager, the ship's systems are reset. It is revealed that Eighteen has hacked the Borg ship's systems. It will take time for the ship's systems to restart, so they have an opening to stop the Borg. Jemison puts Tuvek in command of Voyager. Tuvek is resistant to this idea, but Jemison insist it is the only way. Jemison heads to medbay, and ask Eighteen about Type 02's capabilities. Eighteen reveals though Type 02 is based on the Dreadnought-class design, the Borg modified it with their technology. At the same time, Wallace is working on a virus that can destroy the Borg. Jemison ask Eighteen for help, assuring her this is the opportunity to regain her humanity. Act Three Jemison and Eighteen teleport over to the Borg ship. They head toward the engineering section on foot, Eighteen navigating them through corridors while the Borg drones ignore them. They get to the ship's engine room and plant charges around the warp core. The Borg's sensors regenerate and detect the two. As the Borg advance, Jemison and Eighteen make their escape. Jemison calls Voyager, and are beamed off the Borg ship. Borg Type 02's weapons come back online and attacks the Voyager again. However, unbeknownst to the Borg, Jemison and Eighteen set the charges around the warp core. They explode, causing a core breach, destroying the Borg ship. At that point, the engines go completely down, and main power fails, with backup power severely crippled. With the ship having station-keeping over Yorktown, it promptly begins to fall toward the station. Tuvek orders all personnel to abandon ship, but the crew refuses, willing to go down with him. Jemison and Eighteen make their way to engineering, a difficult trip with the ship tumbling and artificial gravity systems failing. While there, they end up hanging from a walkway when the ship is upside down, but are saved by Kaylah. Meanwhile, Yorktown command center detects Voyager hurtling towards the station. Commander Finnegan issues a red alert and orders all personnel to their safety zones. Back aboard Voyager, Jemison, Kaylah, and Eighteen reach the warp core, but find the injectors broken. Jemison decides to fix the warp core herself, but Eighteen offers to go instead, since she can survive the radiation contained in the chamber. Eighteen manages to move the dislocated side of an injector back into place, and the warp core consequently fires back up. The ship stops falling just before it crashes through the surface of Yorktown's sphere. Voyager's systems gradually return online. Jemison goes to the door of the chamber, to which Eighteen is lying against. They can not open the door until it is decontaminated. Jemison tells Eighteen she saved the ship. Eighteen simply says it was the logical thing to do, but Jemison tells her it was the human thing to do. Eighteen tells Jemison that she can not know what it means to be Borg. Jemison sympathizes what Eighteen has lost. This reaches Eighteen. Unbeknownst to anyone, the Borg Queen and several drones transported down to Yorktown Headquarters before their ship was destroyed. They begin to assimilate the building, beginning with floor 16 and converting the entire floor into a Borg configuration. Finnegan orders the main computer be locked out with a fractal encryption code to prevent the Borg from seizing control of the entire base. The Borg swiftly move to other floors, assimilating Starfleet personnel as they progress and seizing control of other sections. Jemison and an armed team beam down to Headquarters to assist in repelling the Borg. While the team defends the command center, Jemison goes after the queen, who is trying to gain access to the main computer. Back on Voyager, Wallace finishes the virus, and gives it to Eighteen. Jemison confronts the queen, and they begin to fight. However, Jemison proves to be no match for the queen. Eighteen beams down and confronts the queen, injecting her with the virus. The virus causes the queen to lose control of her synthetic parts, and her body falls apart. With the death of the queen, the other Borg drones become disabled. The virus also appears to affect Eighteen, who falls unconscious. Two weeks later, Eighteen wakes up in a hospital bed on Yorktown. They were able to remove most of her implants and restore most of her human appearance, but her long-term assimilation means that some parts were vital to her survival and could not be removed. She also refuses to be called by her name Jane Larson as Eighteen is the designation she's always known. Nearly a year after the events, Jemison addresses a gathering at the rechristening ceremony for the USS Voyager, which had been rebuilt. Soon after, Jemison returns to Voyager, where all is in order to begin their five-year mission in deep space. She relieves Tyson from the captain's chair; Tyson admits he finds the power of command to be addictive. Kaylah reports the warp core is primed and the ship is ready for her journey. Jemison welcomes Eighteen aboard as part of their crew and family. Tuvek expresses his trust in Jemison's "good judgement" by replaying her words "lets see what's out there." With that, Jemison orders Tyson to take the ship out. Category:Films Category:Kelvin Timeline